


DARK PASSAGE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam misses Jessica. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DARK PASSAGE

“’Hang up, darling.’”

The last few minutes of the film played out and ended on a gorgeous South American dance floor, Bogart and Bacall staring passionately into each other’s eyes as the theme song played.

Sam turned off the T.V. and tossed the remote onto the bed, a little frisson of pain running through him. Jess had been a big fan of the romantic film duo. She’d introduced him to them over a bowl of over-buttered popcorn and a six-pack of Diet Coke. This particular film had been her favorite. 

Sam smiled through sudden tears. Jess had loved happy endings.


End file.
